De Qi Effects
'BU' *'BLIND:' Target goes blind due to an overwhelming sensitivity to the slightest amount of light. This is suppressed while in the area of a deeper darkness spell. The acupuncturist must know the light sensitivity de qi and be at least 8th level to select this de qi. *'DRAW OUT LIFE:' The target becomes immune to death effects and for every 3 points of healing the target receives within the duration of this effect they get 1 extra point of healing. *'HYPER-STIMULATION:' Target is affected by a mundane haste spell and also gains 2 additional attacks of opportunity per turn. *'LIGHT SENSITIVITY:' Target gains lightblindness and darkvision with a range of 60 feet. *'OVER-STIMULATION INSTANT:' The creature takes 1d6 electricity damage per 4 levels of acupuncturist (minimum 1d6). The first time per round the acupuncturist uses this de qi effect, they add their Dexterity modifier to the damage. *'OVERWHELM METABOLISM:' The creature gains +1/4th acupuncturist level on all damage rolls and their next attack is affected by a mundane true strike spell but after this effect ends all food they have consumed is burned away rapidly. They are immediately fatigued at the end of this effect, and remain so until they eat a full meal. *'SENSITIVE HEARING:' The target’s ears become hypersensitive. They receive a +8 on all sound-based perception checks. However, if they hear any loud noises (such as combat) they must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 level) or be sickened and deafened for 1d4 rounds. *'STIMULATE RECOVERY:' The creature struck gains fast healing equal to 1/4th their acupuncturist level. Using this de qi effect consumes 1 ki point. The acupuncturist must know the stimulate recuperation de qi and be at least 8th level to select this de qi *'STIMULATE RECUPERATION INSTANT:' The creature struck heals 1d6 points of non-lethal damage per acupuncturist level. *'STIMULATE REGENERATION:' The creature struck gains regeneration equal to 1/2 their acupuncturist level. Using this de qi effect consumes 2 ki points. The acupuncturist must know the stimulate recovery de qi and be at least 16th level to select this de qi. *'THE CUP OVERFLOWS INSTANT:' For every 1 ki point this creature has they takes 1 point of electricity damage per ki point per acupuncturist level. (Example: a 5th level acupuncturist who burned 5 ki points from an enemy would deal 25 electricity damage). If the creature has any ki transferred to them by the acupuncturist it is removed (burned away) and the acupuncturist does not regain this ki. The acupuncturist must know the transfer ki de qi and be at least 8th level to select this de qi *'TRANSFER KI INSTANT:' The acupuncturist transfers some of their ki to their target. If they do not have a ki pool, they gain one (though it only holds the ki transfered to them). They gain no way to use this unless they already had a ki pool. An acupuncturist can transfer up to their Intelligence modifier in ki per strike (provided they have that much ki). The acupuncturist does not regain this ki and the creature retains this ki, if unused, for 8 hours. 'Xie' *'BURN SPELL INSTANT:' Target loses 1 spell slot of their lowest level (minimum 1st level spell). This can be used to affect spell-like abilities- consuming one daily use of it. The target selects which prepared spell or spell-like ability is consumed. *'DISRUPT FOOT FLOW:' The creature counts as if they had taken damage from a caltrop. *'SEDATE LIMB:' Select 1 limb. That limb goes totally limb- dropping what was held and is unable to be used. If this limb was used to move the creature now has any movement speed associated with that limb reduced by half and they take a -4 to Acrobatics checks (or Fly checks if it was a wing). This may be applied multiple times, each time it affects a different limb. *'SLEEP:' The target falls asleep, as per a sleep spell with no HD limit. The acupuncturist must know the suppress synapse de qi and be at least 12th level to select this de qi. *'SPECTER OF DEATH: '''A creature with this has been set up for their lifeforce to be snuffed out. The next acupuncture strike made against such a creature is treated as a coup de grace. This is a death effect. *'SUPPRESS ATTUNEMENT:' All of the creature’s elemental resistance are reduced by 1/2 the acupuncturist’s level, to a minimum of Resistance 0. *'SUPPRESS SPIRIT:' The target becomes immune to mind affecting effects but also morale bonuses and cannot take actions that require concentration. *'SUPPRESS SYNAPSES:' The target is affected by a mundane slow spell, and additionally cannot make attacks of opportunity. *'SUPPRESS VOCAL CORDS:' The creature is rendered unable to speak. *'WITHER LIMB:''' This has the same effect as sedate limb but the creature also takes 1d6 points of Strength damage that recovers at the end of the duration of this de qi and their reach is reduced by 5 feet if the limb was used for attacking. This Strength cannot reduce a creature below 1 Strength. The acupuncturist must know the sedate limb de qi and be at least 8th level to select this de qi.